


your mouth was burning

by vitrine



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy Hephaestus, he should've done this sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mouth was burning

There were grease marks staining the edges of Leo’s jaw and coating the curves of his cheeks. A thumb print one rested between his eyebrows making it look like he had a serious unibrow. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides, fingers moving quickly to be placed somewhere but not sure where to go. When Jason laughed it shook through Leo’s body like fire searing through his veins and – _Holy Hephaestus_ – if this was what it was like to kiss Jason Grace, Leo wished he would’ve sucked up his fear and done it sooner.

The wind was feeding the flames. Jason kissed Leo until their hearts were nothing but warm embers.


End file.
